The Secret Life
by ConfidentialAuthor
Summary: In Toronto, Canada two former Rangers reside. Of course, nobody but each other knows that. In fact, they are going by different names to hide from different people - for one a stalker and the other her family. But when a group of people who know them visit Toronto, and they stumble into them in a bar what happens? PRMM-PROO OC characters will appear.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! This is my first crossover that I am posting. This is a Flashpoint and Power Rangers crossover. This one is a little different than the others. There was some really great crossovers but they didn't end the way I wanted them to so made this so it will end my way! Enjoy! (P.S. I haven't wat he'd Flashpoint in a long time. I'm going off of memory of the characters and what I read.)**

Toronto, Canada

June 10, 2007

9:39 PM

SRU Headquarters

The repetitive thumping of feet and hands hitting a punching bag filled the training room. Heavy pants were followed soon after. Brown hair clung to the slick skin on her sweaty face. Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan grabbed the bag, stopping it from swinging. She unchained the bag from where it was hanging on the ceiling. The intercom overhead crackled before a female's voice spoke.

"Team One, report to the training room. I repeat. Team One, report to the training room. Thank you." Winnie's calm voice instructed as Jules grabbed her earmuffs and one of her sniper rifles and walked into another room that the SRU(Strategic Response Unit) used to practice their shooting. She began shooting and waited for Sarge and the rest of her team to arrive. Jules felt the door to the other room slam open and multiple pairs of feet stroll in. She put her gun and earmuffs away before grabbing one of her towels.

When she stepped into the training room, she was met with the worried gaze of her ex boyfriend, Sam Braddock. She rolled her eyes and turned away, ignoring his hurt look. Ed stood in front of the group with a blonde. The blonde had her hair pulled back into a French braid and her hazel eyes were harsh and cold, but they were also kind and caring. She had a yellow tank and red sweats over her body.

"Team, this here is our new sniper. She climbed up the ranks quickly and excelled in her shooting tests. Her record is kind of like Jules. Clean and great things. Be kind to her. She can take our assess any day.I will let her introduce herself." He stepped to the side and waved the new girl over. She stepped forward and put a kind smile on her face.

"Hello! I'm Vanessa McHallanod. You can call me Ness. I was born in Toronto. And I am single, but am not looking for a boyfriend. I am 23 years old and my parents died in a grocery store shooting. And that's why I decided to become a sniper because I wanted to help protect people who are defenseless. I love negotiating and here is a few notes on how to get on my good side since you don't wanna meet my bad side. Don't piss me off. It will just get you into trouble and cause you pain. And if I ever say I don't have a solution, then I don't have a solution. Other than that, well anything else is up to you. It is a pleasure to be working with you." She beamed as she looked each of the group in their eyes.

When she got to Jules, she lingered. Her eyes gave way to surprise before it disappeared. Juliana found her self staring after Ness and was surprised when she heard her Pterodactyl screech in approval. A picture formed in her head, of the yellow Dino Thunder ranger in full morph. She then demorphed, revealing Vanessa McHallanod. But the name, Kira Ford, echoed innher head, confusing her. She figured something was up, especially when Ness looked back at her.

"I'll show Ness around. Better it me than one of the guys who may try to flirt with her. Even though she would kick their asses we don't need a demonstration so early in her arrival." She found herself offering as the team looked at her in surprise. She ignored them as she sent a small smile to Ness. Ness returned the smile as Sarge dismissed them. The two walked together with Ness slightly behind her.

"Kimberly Hart. Gold medalist at both the Pan Globals and the Olympics. Black belt in multiple forms of martial arts and also the original pink power ranger." Ness' voice rang out from behind her. She froze as Ness continued talking. "I am Kira Ford. Yellow Dino Thunder ranger and famous pop star. Changed identities because of a stalker. I didn't want to hurt any of my teammates or endanger the identities of the other Rangers. Didn't think I would find anyone who I knew or at least a little bit."

They stood in the hallway until Jules decided to speak. "You can share my apartment with me. I know you and you know me. I need somebody who knows what it feels like to not have contact with the ones you love. How it feels to be in hiding. To be someone your not. I know Sarge and Ed knows about me and I have a feeling that they know about you." She whispered as she turned to face Ness who pulled her into a hug. "Now let's get you acquainted with your new home." Jules and Ness grinned as they walked off.

 **Heyo! This part is short only because I needed to get the iintroduction between the two done and over with. It will get more interesting as it continues ... I hope. I know how this story is going to turn out. I just don't know how I will achieve that in-between. Hope you liked and review and follow or favorite!**


	2. New Beginnings

**Toronto, Canada**

 **December 23, 2008**

 **4:50 PM**

 **SRU Headquarters**

A year later, and Jules and Ness were the best of friends. They were the top two snipers on Team One. The girls knew everything about each other; they even lived together. On this particular day, the two were in the shooting range just outside of the building. They were laughing at the guys who were fighting over who got to ride with Ness on the next call. Their argument got cut short when Winnie's voice shouted through the intercom.

"Team One! Hot call! Team One! Hot call! Rowdy House Bar! In Southern Toronto." All of Team One raced down the hall, quickly pulling on their gear and hopping into their trucks. When they arrived at the scene, Sarge gave out the orders before turning to the girls."Leah, Sierra One with Sam as your backup. Spike, Sierra Two with Wordy as your backup. Ed, in the truck with me. Ness and Jules are taking this one. I need you two negotiating today. It's two horny guys who are holding their ex girlfriends at gunpoint and have a lot of hostages. You two are the best. Go do your thing."

"Where's an opening?" Ness asked as she loaded her guns. "The front door. They must really be an idiot. Who leaves the front door unlocked?" Ed answered as he shook his head. "Doesn't matter. You ready to go Jules?" Ness questioned, looking at Jules who nodded. "Let's get this over with." The two walked quietly towards the front door, listening to the information Ed was feeding them. They reached the front door before cocking their guns and raising them up.

"Lowell Joe and Harvis Jay! We're from the Police Strategic Response Unit. I'm Vanessa McHallanod and this is Jules Callaghan." Nessa shouted as they walked into the bar. They glanced at the scene before sending in a report. "They have a hell of a lot of hostages. They still have the girl at gunpoint. They look sober but their eyes have started to wander."

"Lowell and Harvis why are you doing this?" Jules softly asked as they slowly lowered their guns. They didn't look like they were going to shoot anytime soon. The two girls were calm and quiet although they had a gun pointed at their heads. The hostages seemed shocked but they didn't register why. There was nothing they could do but wait until they started talking. "They broke up with us! Said they didn't love us! And their still virgins! That was supposed to be our job but they didn't want us. So nobody will!" Harvis howled.

"I'm a Virgo too. You don't see any boys holding me at gunpoint!" Ness snorted as Lowell glared at her. "But you don't understand! It's been three months and they already have a new guy! They are best friends! And they will never be with them again!" Lowell shouted as they cocked their guns and pressed it more firmly against their heads.

"If you shoot them, we will shoot you. We have four highly trained snipers watching you. We can take you down if we have to." Nessa shifted so she could keep her eye on both the hostages and the four people in front of them. When the two guys turned the guns away from the girls, they breathed a sigh of relief. Until they turned their guns towards the girls and fired. Nessa felt the piercing pain and knew Jules did too. They heard the shouting through their earpieces and heard the sound of guns clicking.

"Stand down guys. Ness and I got this."Jules growled as the guys started to protest. "We got this." Ness repeated as they watched the guys point the gun back at the girl's heads. "We will shoot if you shoot them." Jules stated as they raised their guns again.

"Well than, I guess you are going to be shooting today." Lowell spat as he and Harvis fired their guns. As the two girls slumped to the floor, Jules and Ness shot them. The rest of their team filed in with four body bags. Sarge ushered them towards the ambulance while Ed checked on the hostages. They seemed shocked but otherwise okay. Jules and Ness were emptying their rifles after they had a makeshift surgery and had the bullet removed. Their chests were wrapped up in bandages in their favorite colors.

A few moments later, the hostages walked up to them. The girls looked up and froze at sight of the people they once knew. Jason Lee Scott was holding his wife Trini who had tears running down her face. Connor McKnight was bouncing on his heels looking everywhere but at them. Right from the start, they knew it was going to be awkward.

Hey! Please read the message after this, I need **it and answer please. Thanks!**

 **I cannot find a story; It's a letter story that I love. It's about when Zordon chooses Kimberly to be his daughter/heir. And they swap blood or something like that and then he trains her to embrace the powers she inherited. And so she had a special ninja outfit and so she visits the rest of the Rangers as Zordon's daughter, with them not knowing herbtrue identities. But she tells Kat everything about what she was doing with permission from Zordon. And when Gunther gave her the opportunity, she took it and used that time to pretend she was in Florida when she was really in California, training with Zordon and some people from Eltar. And she still gives her coin to Kat, but she also tells her she's not really leaving. And she stills sends the letter as to not place him in anymore danger than he is already in. Plus she gets this really cool pink car from Zordon. I do not k ow the name of this story so if you do, please help me out here because it was deleted off my iPod and I don't know the name so I can't find it. Help me out please and thank you!**


	3. Problem

**Toronto Canada**

 **December 23, 2008**

 **6:00 PM**

 **Rowdy House Bar**

The two girls froze, looking into the calm eyes of Tommy Oliver. Jules ex from her past and Ness' mentor, teacher and teammate from her past. They stared into the eyes of every ranger to date, including the excited ones of Tori Hanson, Ninja Storm blue. Ness and Tori exchanged glances before Ness launched herself at Tori. The squealing alerted the team (Unit One) and the pointed their gun at the girls.

"Put your hands where I can see them" Sam yelled, startling Tori and Ness. Tori raised an eyebrow while Ness looked on in amusement."Sam, stand down." She sighed as Tori turned around. "But-" He protested before Ness flared at him. "I said. Stand down." She growled which earned a laugh from Connor McKnight, Dino Thunder red. Sam turned his attention to him, his eyes widening.

"Your Connor McKnight! You went to the Super Bowl and won! I am a huge fan!" He gushed as Connor rubbed the back of his head. "Wait, Ness is this _the_ Connor? The one with the soft brown hair?" He raised an eyebrow ignoring her hiss. "The warm brown eyes and booming laugh?" He smirked at her blush but winced at her glare.

"Run." She growled before charging at Sam. Ed grabbed from around the waist and dragged her back. "No killing now. Kill back at base. See you later guys." Sarge waved at Jules before Ed released Ness and took off.

"If I hear one word from any of you boys, I will crush your balls." She glared at a grinning Rocky who dropped his smile and nodded. "Good now, we have to go if you want to contact us later. My cell is the same as in Cali Dr. O. See you soon." They climbed in their truck and took off leaving a bunch of Rangers confused at the situation.

 **Sorry this was short. I wanted to get an update in before school started and things got crazy. Especially since tthis year I have a full schedule. This is for somebody who told me through PM that they like this story so great! Fate and review! And go Captain Swan if you watch OUAT. If not then go TK(TOMMY AND KIMBERLY).**


	4. Chapter 4

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating. I am deleting all of my stories because whenever I try to wrote them out, would not let me and deleted it all. So sorry be uase I am deleting them all except for Solunia Knights because I have most of it written out and it did not delete. Again, I a so very sorry, you have unail 1 pm to go over anyour you do want me to save. I will however, redo Mythic Dino because I feel kinda bad about that. Thank you for understanding and hope you're not to mad at me! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

I made a boo hoo! I meant that I am deleting and then you can tell me if there is anything you want me to save. Sorry!


End file.
